


Cuatro de octubre

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: Nijimura no entiende ni por qué Akashi le hace entrega de un contrato de mentira ni qué significa eso de renovar su relación por un año.





	

El primer año es el más extraño de todos. Que Akashi venga a casa de Nijimura a pasar el rato no es ningún tipo de sorpresa en sí, ni mucho menos, pero que lo haga sin avisar y a las ocho de la mañana de un domingo ya sí que no es del todo normal. Tiene suerte de que Nijimura está aún demasiado sobado como para enfadarse tanto por despertarle como por esa sonrisilla casi maliciosa con la que lo está destellando.

—Son las ocho y media, en realidad —repone Akashi, como si fuese esa media hora la que determina si es demasiado temprano o no para ir a molestar a casa del novio.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta Nijimura mientras se sube un poco los pantalones del pijama, para lamento eterno de Akashi.

Akashi entra, se quita su calzado, que contrasta con el apartamento cochambroso de Nijimura como un diamante entre bosta, y vuelve a quedarse con cara de enigma. Es demasiado temprano para que Nijimura tenga la energía suficiente como para ponerse a desentrañar el significado, de veras. Preferiría volver a la cama y dormir, como mínimo, una horita más.

Tan adormilado sigue Nijimura que ni se ha parado en plantearse por qué Akashi viene con una carpeta negra de lo más sobria.

—¿Y eso? —pregunta Nijimura levantando una ceja.

—¿No recuerdas qué día es hoy, Nijimura-san?

Nijimura se congela. Ahora sí que tiene que activar sus pocas neuronas, aunque las muy vagas no estén muy dispuestas por la labor, y dar con una respuesta lo más aceptable posible. A ver, es cuatro de octubre; eso quiere decir que no es el cumpleaños de Akashi, San Valentín, Navidad, el White Day...

Solo es cuatro de octubre.

—Me rindo —admite Nijimura—. ¿Qué pasa hoy?

La sonrisa de Akashi pasa a sus ojos, brillantes y siempre mucho más risueños que sus labios, y toma asiento en el sofá, palpando la superficie a modo de invitación para que Nijimura se siente a su lado.

—Hace exactamente un año que empezamos nuestra relación —explica Akashi mientras posa su mano en la carpeta negra que descansa sobre su regazo.

— _Ah_.

Mierda. Nijimura jura y perjura que no recuerda cuándo ha empezado a salir con Akashi, si es que en algún momento se dignaron siquiera a hacerlo algo “oficial”. Solo recuerda que un día Akashi y él eran excompañeros de equipo, luego algo así como dos viejos amigos que acababan de redescubrir la gloria de la amistad y — _a ver_ — de ahí dieron el salto a ese terreno fangoso que era el “¿será raro si le doy un beso en la mejilla o…?”, que era justo el paso previo a todo aquello que, según Akashi, habían formalizado el cuatro de octubre.

—Mierda, lo siento, me he olvidado por completo. —Nijimura se rasca la nuca. Akashi y él no son mucho de celebrar las fechas señaladas a lo grande, qué va, pero de ahí a no acordarse hay un trecho —. No te he comprado nada. Joder.

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco he comprado nada. Más que una celebración, solo quiero confirmar el estatus de nuestra relación.

—¿El estatus…?

Quizás Nijimura sigue demasiado dormido, pese a todo.

Para demostrar en qué consiste su idea, si es que se le puede llamar así, Akashi abre su carpeta y de ella saca una hoja que así, a simple vista y sin pararse a leer nada, parece un contrato. Nijimura espera que Akashi no se crea que es una especie de novio a sueldo.

Los ojos de Akashi no es que brillen con luz propia, pero sí que están celebrando algo a los que los de Nijimura, grises como él mismo, no han sido invitados. Sigue escaneando la expresión de Akashi en busca de una pista que le haga darse cuenta de que todo esto es una broma (una muy extraña, pero Akashi es Akashi y tampoco hay que pedirle demasiado) y no que su novio, vete tú a saber el porqué, ha decidido venir a las ocho de la mañana a casa con un contrato y diciendo algo de un cuatro de octubre especial que jamás ha sucedido.

 La sonrisa triunfal de Akashi es lo que acaba de confirmar las sospechas de su novio; Nijimura no se está enterando de una mierda.

—Ya que ha pasado un año desde el inicio de nuestra relación, me preguntaba si querrías “renovar”. Por supuesto, el contrato es simbólico y no tiene ningún tipo de valor a nivel legal.

—No, solo faltaría. —Nijimura suspira, agotado y falto de sueño—. Tío, mira, que no me estoy enterando de nada.

—Léelo.

Así es como Nijimura, medio muerto del sueño, sin afeitar y en un estado rayano en lo vegetativo, se pone a leer el extraño contrato que le ha preparado su novio. Se le nota que es un señorito hasta cuando intenta ser romántico, si es que es eso lo que está intentando. A lo mejor va en serio.

El contrato está escrito en un tono formal y solemne que aleja cualquier duda de la intención de Akashi. O no, a juzgar por el contenido en sí. Primero explica que el contrato es para renovar la relación de Akashi Seijuurou y Nijimura Shuuzou por otro año más y cuáles son los derechos y obligaciones de cada una de las partes involucradas. Sonriendo un poco, Nijimura echa un vistazo a Akashi, que lo contempla con un toque de curiosidad.

Entre los derechos, por ejemplo, se encuentra la posibilidad de no ir a la ceremonia del té con Akashi (eso es algo que Nijimura agradece de todo corazón) o hablar de la belleza sin igual de Himuro Tatsuya sin que Akashi lo mire mal.

—Oye, yo no hago eso —protesta Nijimura.

Lo mejor son las obligaciones. Lo que podría ser la peor parte de todas es, sin duda, lo que hace que Nijimura sea cómplice del plan ñoño y cursi de Akashi; el contrato les obliga a los dos a estar el uno para el otro y todas esas cosas obvias que llevan cumpliendo a rajatabla pese a no haber un contrato previo. Cosas como ir a nuevos restaurantes juntos, ver una peli tirados en el sofá al menos una vez por semana o fingir que Kuroko es el hijo que nunca han tenido.

—Akashi… —Nijimura frunce el ceño y quiere sonar severo, pero su voz decide ser mucho más sincero que él.

—Aún no te has leído la letra pequeña.

—Oye, ¿cuánto has tardado en escribir esto? —dice Nijimura antes de ir a la dichosa letra pequeña.

En ella Akashi —o el contrato— le revela que, en efecto, lo del cuatro de octubre es una fecha escogida al azar y que no sucedió nada en particular hace un año. Nijimura, que en algún momento ha apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de Akashi sin darse cuenta, resopla una risa y le da un codazo a Akashi, que usa la palma de su mano como escudo antinijimura.

Qué tonto puede llegar a ser Akashi y qué memo es Nijimura por estar sonriendo de esa manera.

Sus ojos vuelven a la letra pequeña. Al parecer, si cualquiera de los dos quisiese acabar con la relación, deberían hacerlo ahora o callar durante el resto del año (aunque el contrato mismo luego aclare que esa cláusula se puede renegociar). Nijimura mira un poco mal esa parte.

—Por supuesto, podrías dejarme cualquier otro día del año, pero preferiría que no lo hicieras.

Nijimura levanta la vista del papel, pero no se atreve a mirar a Akashi. Algo ha debido de hacer mal si el pobrecillo insinúa, aunque sea de broma, que Nijimura preferiría no estar con él. Joder, esa sí que es una de las mayores tonterías que ha escuchado en bastante tiempo; otra cosa no, pero de lo poco de lo que está convencido Nijimura, y de veras que no es mucho, es de que quiere estar al lado de Akashi. No lo dice en alto por lo cursi que suena y él, a diferencia de Akashi, que hasta se ve capaz de hacer pseudocontratos ñoños, no sabe poner en palabras nada de lo que siente. Quizás eso lleva a Akashi a dudas innecesarias.

—¿Por el día en sí o porque no quieres cortar? —pregunta Nijimura para confirmar sus sospechas.

—Por lo segundo.

—Mocoso, no creas que te vas a librar de mí fácilmente. —Nijimura quiere golpearle la cabeza con la carpeta, pero se detiene y solo le da un toque ligero, suavizando también su voz—. ¿Puedo firmar ya el contrato o qué?

—Tienes que pensártelo bien —Akashi sonríe casi junto a los labios de Nijimura.

—No hay nada que pensar…

Nijimura cree que ese es un momento perfecto, de esos casi de película romanticona cutre, de sellar el contrato con un beso de esos que no olvidaría ni dentro de cuatro vidas. Así es él: un sentimentaloide que atesora los pequeños momentos. Luego está Akashi, que no ve nada de nada y tiene que cargarse la magia.

—Entonces ve a por tu sello.

—¿Qué?

—Tu sello —explica Akashi— para firmar tanto tu copia del contrato como la mía. Aunque no tenga ningún tipo de validez a nivel legal, me gusta conservar las formalidades.

Espera que Akashi dentro de cuatro vidas tampoco olvide lo mal que lo está mirando Nijimura en ese preciso instante. Lo peor es que sabe de antemano que Akashi, tozudo como una mula, no va a descansar tranquilo hasta que Nijimura levante el culo del sofá y vaya en busca de un sello que a saber dónde ha dejado.

Hay una parte del cerebro de Nijimura que sigue sin acabar de procesar que su novio haya venido a las ocho de la mañana en honor a su primer aniversario juntos, que ni siquiera es tal porque no empezaron a salir de forma oficial ese día, y que ahora le esté dejando un beso en standby porque primero tiene que encontrar un puñetero sello que de tan poco que lo usa no sabe ni dónde lo ha metido. Akashi es un hombre cruel, tal y como demuestra con la sonrisilla que dibuja mientras Nijimura busca el sello de los huevos al son de una ristra de palabrotas que un señorito como Akashi no debería escuchar jamás.

—Ánimo.

—CÁLLATE.

Cuando Nijimura por fin da con el sello, vuelve a sofá y le lanza a Akashi una mirada tan digna como su estado casi comatoso le permite.

Nijimura es el primero en poner su sello en sendas copias del contrato. Cuando Akashi hace lo propio, el ambiente se llena de un aire entrañable que probablemente esté irradiando Akashi con esa carita de bendito que está poniendo. Ante eso, solo hay una respuesta válida: morderle el moflete y levantarse para preparar el desayuno, que el estómago es débil y más cuando hay negocios de por medio.

*

El segundo año es una sorpresa, sí, pero no es nada que Nijimura no haya visto antes. Aprovechando que el ogro —véase: el padre de Akashi— está en un viaje de negocios en Hong Kong, su hijo aprovecha la ocasión para traerse al novio a casa. Lo normal. Así que Nijimura despierta en la cama de lujo de Akashi, esa que es como la nube favorita de los angelitos y que Akashi desprecia en favor al colchón medio mugriento que tiene Nijimura en su apartazulo o zularmento.

Sea como sea, cuando Nijimura abre sus ojos legañosos, está solo. Su primer instinto es estirarse y ocupar tanto espacio como sea posible; es ahí cuando su cerebro, lento pero funcional, le advierte de que ahí falta alguien. Alguien suave, al que le da patadas mientras duerme y que respira muy fuerte cuando ya está como un tronco.

—¿Sei…? —pregunta Nijimura a la nada.

Nada le responde, claro.

Quizás sea el sentido gatuno de Akashi el que se acaba de activar y que le lleva a entrar en la habitación ya completamente vestido (¡mierda!), impecable y con pinta de estar a punto de echarse a bailar claqué de un momento a otro. Siendo Akashi, no sería de extrañar que fuese un bailarín de primera.

—Oh, ya estás despierto. Buenos días, Shuuzou.

El saludo de Nijimura es algo así como una sonrisa adormilada seguida de un bostezo. Akashi, en vez de sentarse en el borde de la cama y dejar que Nijimura le despeine, se sienta en la silla del escritorio y se da la vuelta de forma dramática.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

—Mm. —Nijimura se rasca la nuca—. ¿Sábado?

—Me refiero a la fecha exacta.

Nijimura se queda pensando durante unos instantes, aún con el cerebro medio apagado y sin ganas de ponerse a rememorar fechas. Es octubre, de eso no cabe duda, pero duda entre el tres y el cuatro.

En vista de que Nijimura sigue alelado, Akashi le da una pista más que significativa: le muestra una carpeta negra que le lleva de golpe y porrazo al pasado. No sabe si tiene que sonreír de oreja a oreja porque Akashi, una vez más, demuestra que es _increíble_ en varios sentidos, o si darle una colleja.

—No me lo puedo creer… —dice Nijimura pasándose una mano por el pelo, dudando entre una sonrisa torcida y un resoplido.

—Ya te he dicho que este rito es de carácter anual.

Ahora sí, Akashi se sienta en el borde de la cama y le pasa una copia del contrato.

Ahora también, Nijimura le da un beso en la mejilla antes de que se ponga a protestar.

*

El tercer y cuarto años son casi idénticos. Nijimura despierta y se encuentra con una carpeta en algún lugar de la cama. Poco después Akashi hace su misteriosa aparición en el dormitorio y lo contempla con una sonrisa a medida que Nijimura lee el contrato y la sarta de cursiladas y tonterías que están ahí escritas (que Akashi ponga el usar calcetines desparejados como un derecho, mas no una **obligación** , así, en negrita, casi le hace reírse en alto).

La única diferencia entre ambos años es que, en el tercer año, Nijimura despierta en su propio dormitorio.

En el cuarto año, sin embargo, está en la cama que comparten Akashi y él en su nuevo piso.

*

El quinto año, bueno, el quinto año es _complicado_. Ya para empezar, Nijimura despierta en el sofá y, pese a no saber qué hora es, sabe que Akashi ya se ha ido a trabajar hace bastante. Suspira y se estalla el cuello. Joder, deberían haber comprado un sofá mejor, que ese va a acabar destrozándole el cuerpo de un momento a otro. “Pues duerme en la cama, que para algo la tienes”, le dice una vocecilla alarmantemente parecida a la de Mayuzumi Chihiro en su cabeza.

Ojalá fuera tan fácil.

Mira el móvil para ver qué hora es y lo que se encuentra, además de la cara sonriente de Akashi como fondo de pantalla (cómo echa eso de menos…), es un cuatro de octubre bien grande.

Cuatro de octubre. Ese es el día de su “aniversario” con Akashi, sí. Este año sí que se ha acordado, vaya. Se levanta y va a al dormitorio, comprobando que Akashi ha dejado la cama perfectamente hecha y que, muy a su pesar, no hay ninguna carpeta esperándole en ninguna parte.

Joder.

Para torturarse un poquito más, Nijimura busca su fichero rojo, ese donde guarda todos y cada uno de los contratos chorras y alguna que otra foto donde salen Akashi y él juntos.  La verdad es que redactar toda esa parrafada tiene mucho mérito, y más consiguiendo ese tono tierno pese a usar tanta palabrería complicada y tecnicismos que a Nijimura jamás se le ocurriría poner. “So pena de dormir en el sofá”, ja. Qué gracioso era el Akashi de hace un año.

En cada contrato Akashi detalla anécdotas del día a día con una solemnidad increíble. Eso o mete chistes internos que nadie — _nadie_ — en el mundo salvo ellos dos podría entender. Este último año, por ejemplo, Akashi ha tenido la obligación de no cambiar de canal cuando Nijimura se queda dormido (“Shuuzou, eres como un señor mayor”), no comprar regalos exageradamente caros para sus cuñados y sí decirle a Nijimura que le duele la espalda para que le pueda dar un masaje más o menos decente. Quizás con final feliz, aparece a mayores entre el listado de derechos de Nijimura, como si no fuese Akashi el que está recibiendo el favor.

Nijimura tiene la obligación de darle un beso de buenas noches a Akashi, y estos últimos días no lo ha hecho.

Sonríe a medida que lee las cláusulas y la letra pequeña, cada una vinculada a un recuerdo muy concreto.

Este año no va a tener nada de eso. Quizás no hay nada que renovar.

Pensar que están así de mal por una discusión de lo más estúpida no le levanta el ánimo. Tal vez Nijimura debería haber tenido más paciencia con Akashi, que tiene un estrés de la hostia en el trabajo y está más susceptible de lo normal; claro que Nijimura es un imbécil con la tolerancia de un ajo y no sabe ponerse en el lugar de los demás.

Akashi tampoco es que sea el colmo de la empatía, que conste.

Aun así, Akashi es un tío trabajador como el que más y que siempre intenta darlo todo. No se merece volver a casa y encontrarse con el carapato de su novio de morros.

Traga saliva.

Coge el ordenador, lo enciende y se queda tan en blanco como el documento de Work que acaba de abrir. Intenta usar los contratos que ha hecho Akashi a lo largo de los años como modelo, pero él no es Akashi y eso de poner pensamientos en palabras, ya sea de forma oral o escrita, no lo lleva del todo bien.

Emula el estilo de Akashi, esa formalidad que a él le sale con tanta naturalidad y que para Nijimura es un idioma extranjero que ni se ha molestado en aprender. Se bloquea, el ordenador lo juzga, sigue pensando. Con muy buen juicio, uno mucho mejor que el que le ha guiado durante los últimos días, pone al cerebro en pausa y deja que los dedos hagan el trabajo sucio.

No sabe ni qué está escribiendo, y desde luego que no podría colarle como un contrato ni a un ciego. Aun así, no se detiene. Sigue en pijama, el estómago le ruge con la fiereza de mil tigres en ayunas y tiene la sensación de que huele a pozo. Afrontar una situación tan complicada dando asco no es sencillo; quizás sería mejor asearse un poco, esperar a que Akashi llegue a casa y darle un abrazo de oso.

Claro que eso sería lo sencillo y Akashi merece que los demás, que _Shuuzou_ , se esfuercen por él.

Escribe sobre lo tonto que lleva siendo todo este tiempo, sobre cómo en el fondo se divierte ideando nuevas recetas donde incorporar tofu, sobre las ganas que tiene de volver a darse un baño relajante con él, sobre cómo las galletas de fibra que Akashi siempre insiste en comprar no están del todo mal. Sobre que no reponer el rollo de papel higiénico es un motivo válido para enfadarse.  Sobre el gustillo que le está pillando Nijimura al jazz últimamente gracias a él.

Sobre lo egoísta que es pedirle a Akashi que siga con un idiota como él.

Se queda mirando su obra de arte, con muy buen criterio titulada _hostia ya punto doc_ , y decide imprimirla directamente para no rayarse la cabeza con erratas o demás errores.

Se ducha, sale a pasear y aprovecha para comprarse un par de cervezas, vuelve a casa, empieza a ver una película que ya va por la mitad. Se queda dormido.

Naturalmente, ni se entera cuando, ya varias horas después, Akashi vuelve y nadie le recibe con un saludo de lo más desganado. Solo ve a Nijimura tirado en el sofá y con la babilla cayéndole por el mentón, mojando un cojín cuya funda  está automáticamente destinada a acabar en la lavadora.

Nijimura hasta está de malas pulgas cuando duerme.

Akashi baja un poco el volumen de la televisión y va al dormitorio a ponerse ropa de andar por casa. No tiene una memoria fotográfica, ni mucho menos, pero está convencido de que cuando se marchó de casa, no había nada sobre la cama.

Ahora hay un folio.

Lo coge por instinto, sin saber si es algo que Nijimura se ha dejado sin querer, y se sorprende al ver que se trata de un contrato, por llamar de alguna manera al texto desestructurado y con alguna que otra palabrota de por medio que ha escrito Nijimura. Lo lee con una mano en la boca para que nadie, ni siquiera los espíritus que Nijimura cree que habitan en la casa (“y no pagan el alquiler, los muy cabrones”, que diría él), puedan ver la sonrisa avergonzada que amenaza con asomarse de un momento a otro. De nada sirve contenerse, porque va a acabar riéndose con los desvaríos de Nijimura y lo sabe. Lo acaba haciendo siempre.

El estrés del trabajo se convierte en un vago recuerdo mientras se enfrasca en la lectura, sonriente y con el corazón tan vulnerable como el de un adolescente que sueña con su primer amor.

Solo le falta taparse la cara con el folio y dar patadas al aire. Espera no llegar a ser tan patético.

Es injusto que solo Akashi tenga que sentirse así de bobo.

Saca el sello del maletín y no se lo piensa dos veces antes de firmar el contrato chapuzas y torpe de Nijimura. El mejor contrato que ha leído en su vida, por otra parte.

Se fija en la mesita de noche y en cómo sobre ella está un fichero con todos los contratos de pega que ha redactado Akashi en estos últimos años. Estaba convencido de que Nijimura o los perdía o que iban derechitos a la papelera, pero no; los conserva como oro en paño, en un fichero que ha comprado adrede. En perfecto estado.

—Shuuzou… —Akashi quiere pensar que no se está sonrojando como un colegial, pero su reflejo en el espejo le sugiere lo contrario.

Akashi va a por su venganza, que viene en forma de una carpeta con la que Nijimura debería estar más que familiarizado a estas alturas. Sí que es cierto que la tensión que ha habido entre ellos durante estos últimos días ha hecho que Akashi dude entre si darle o no el contrato, esa tradición anual que tienen y que espera que continúe durante muchos años más.

Se siente como si estuviese a punto de pedirle un autógrafo a su ídolo y no como si fuese a hablar con su novio, que duerme a pierna suelta en el sofá pese a lo incómodo que es. Espera que esta noche vuelva a dormir en la cama con él.

—Shuuzou.

Antes de volver a llamarlo, Akashi le limpia la babilla con un pañuelo (le quiere mucho, muchísimo, pero su amor no es ciego y no puede ponerse sentimental cuando por la barbilla de su novio hay un reguero de babas) y le sacude el hombro con delicadeza.

—Shuuzou —repite. Nada. Carraspea y levanta un poco su tono de voz—. _Shuuzou_.

Nijimura abre los ojos y se retuerce como un pez al que acaban de sacar del agua. Akashi intenta no reírse.

—¡Sei! Joder —Se lleva una mano al pecho.

Hablando de peces, Akashi sigue con su ropa de pez gordo y está arrodillado ante el sofá. Menos mal que Nijimura ha tenido la decencia de pasar la aspiradora, porque menuda gracia que ahora Akashi se ensucie por creerse Romeo.

Sea como sea, es una postura muy humilde a la que Akashi no está acostumbrado.

—No creas que me he olvidado de qué día es hoy —dice Akashi, viendo cómo Nijimura sigue sin estar del todo despierto y a la vez cada vez más consciente de qué acaba de pasar.

—Ah. ¿Lo has… lo has visto? Lo que te dejé en la cama.

—Sí, y ya le he puesto mi sello. Ahora bien, no voy a estar satisfecho hasta que firmes tú el contrato que he redactado.

Nijimura se incorpora en el sofá, algo sorprendido y más espabilado. Observa en silencio a Akashi, de mirada cansada y cada vez más diferente del niño impasible que conoció en Teikou.

Es increíble que, visto lo visto, Akashi haya querido pararse a pensar en un futuro junto a Nijimura.

Akashi le pasa el contrato y Nijimura, que antes que romántico es bestia, le da un golpecito en la cabeza con la carpeta.

—Siéntate en el sofá, anda, que te me vas a manchar los pantalones.

—No sucedería eso si limpiases el salón a fondo, tal y como te he dicho que hicieses.

—Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra, ¿no? —Nijimura pone una mueca y Akashi, si cabe, se siente aún más victorioso.

Diga lo que diga, Nijimura pasa un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Akashi, atrayéndolo hacia sí, y empieza a leer un contrato que ya tiene más que claro que va a firmar de cabeza. Puede poner que está obligado a hacer el pino sobre el fango, que él firmará de todos modos, aunque espera no darle ideas extrañas a Akashi para el año que viene. Y es que sí, dentro de un año volverán a estar en la cama o en el sofá, o donde sea, riéndose mientras leen otro contrato de broma donde se permiten el lujo de ponerse sentimentales a su manera.

—Antes de firmar —dice Nijimura en voz baja—, quiero disculparme, ¿vale? He sido un capullo contigo.

—No es culpa tuya. Yo no debería traer las frustraciones del trabajo a casa.

—Ya, bueno, pero no es algo que se pueda evitar. Y no quiero que vuelvas a casa y que sea yo el que te eche aún más mierda encima, así que no seas pesado y acepta mis disculpas. —Da una palmadita en la rodilla de Akashi, aún cubierta con el traje de la oficina—. Y cámbiate ya, que me da cosa abrazarte con el traje puesto.

—Disculpas aceptadas. Y si tanto te molesta mi traje,  Shuuzou, puedes quitármelo tú mismo. —Akashi sonríe con inocencia—. Eso sí, primero tengo que firmar yo también las copias del contrato. No me gusta prolongar los negocios más de lo necesario.

Eso dice Akashi, sí, pero Nijimura sigue teniendo la manía de sellar antes el contrato con sus labios que con un método algo más convencional. No será Akashi el que se vaya a quejar ni este año ni los venideros, ni mucho menos. A fin de cuentas, los besos también forman parte del contrato.

**Author's Note:**

> No me gusta mucho este oneshot, pero me costó tanto que me daría cosa no publicarlo.


End file.
